1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical disk drive, and more particularly to an optical disk drive having a disk mounting structure for preventing disk vibrating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid advance in science and technology and with the universal popularity in pictures, music, movies and computer software, high-capacity disk has become an important software carriage in modern people's everyday life. Optical disk, which may be classified as CD and DVD, with its advantageous features of high capacity, small size and safe storage, has gained great popularity. Consequently, disk drive, which may read CD or DVD, has become part of essential equipment of personal computers.
An optical disk drive at least includes an optical pickup head and a spindle motor, wherein the optical pickup head is for reading the data stored in an optical disk, while the spindle motor is for carrying and rotating the optical disk in high speeds. Partial structure of a conventional optical disk drive is disclosed in diagrams illustrated below.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B at the same time. FIG. 1A is a partial top view of a conventional optical disk drive, while FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view of the optical disk drive along the cross-sectional line 1B–1B′ illustrated in FIG. 1A. In FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, optical disk drive 11 at least includes a spindle motor 10 for carrying and rotating an optical disk 19, wherein the spindle motor 10 further includes at least a motor base 12, a rotor 14, a rotating shaft 16 and a turntable 18. The rotating shaft 16 is rotatably disposed on the motor base 12. The rotor 14 having a rotor's top surface 14a is disposed on the rotating shaft 16 with part of the rotating shaft 16 protruding from the rotor's to surface 14a. The turntable 18, which is disposed on the top of the rotating shaft 16 for carrying the optical disk 19, includes a mounting portion 18a and a fitting portion 18b. The mounting portion 18a is connected to the rotating shaft 16 for carrying the optical disk 19. The fitting portion 18b is disposed on the mounting portion 18a to be buckled into the central fitting hole of the optical disk 19 for fixing the optical disk onto the turntable 18.
When the turntable 18 and the optical disk 19 are having synchronous rotation, the optical disk 19 will vibrate if the optical disk 19 has any structural faults (e.g., the optical disk 19 becomes loose when placed on the turntable 18) or if the optical disk drive 11 is hit by external forces. Under these circumstances, the optical pickup head disposed within the optical disk drive 11 will fail to read the data of the optical disk 19, causing in disk skipping problem to the optical disk drive 11.